


Legends

by Goodygoodi



Series: James Potter: Beginning and End [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Werewolf, Wizards, a tale, story of old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: LegendsNo one knew what had happened, it had started out as good deeds, a man with a plan to help the innocent, who had turn became his own fears with a little bit of magic.
Series: James Potter: Beginning and End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030217





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> just a little chapter to justify the fact that Fenrir once could have been a nice guy, but power corrupt him :)

Legends  
No one knew what had happened, it had started out as good deeds, a man with a plan to help the innocent, who had turn became his own fears with a little bit of magic.

It was dark, it always was at this time of night, the wind making the trees sway, the leaves dancing in the wind. A shadow stood watching the house, his red eyes unblinking. They watched as a girl came out holding a basket of wet rags. She hung them and walked back in.  
Fenrir knew he wasn't going to go back to the mortal world, he had been bitten, and his fate was to be a monster. A wolf, on each moon he hunted, he hunted for justice, justice that wouldn't be served until he had the final say.  
“Alpha,” a voice from behind Fenrir spoke up. Fenrir had known his beta was there, having smelled him, heard his heartbeat. “Scott Rideston is the next one we target, he has been caught raping and killing people, witches, wizards and muggles alike.” Shadow said and held up a piece of parchment and it showed a moving picture of a crazed wizard. The picture was black and white, but Fenrir remembered as much as he could about Ridestone.  
Brown hair, blue eyes and a thirst of pain.  
“We kill him,” Fenrir said softly and changed into his wolf and set off into the night, his family could wait another time, he knew they were safe and that was what mattered the most.  
He was a protector, he was a hunter, and it wouldn't be until he was bewitched by Tom Riddle Voldemort that he would lead himself into darkness.  
.  
.

“Once the Greyback Pack was an honour, all wolves wanted to join it, they were the law of the wild, they were the best, now all they are known for is evil.” Remus spoke to a little black haired boy.  
“Moony!” James Potter yelled from the door, his hazel eyes were wide. “That is not a story you should be telling young kids!” he said.


End file.
